Double Crossed
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: "As your new sheriff I'd like to invoke your services." He continued to smirk, which irked me. "No." "The funny thing is.. you can't say no." *Mid season two


Not long after I became a vamp, it occurred to me that the one and only Eric Northman would be seeing me. After all he was and still is the sheriff of the area I reside in, and I would've bet my Gran's house that he was just itching to wield his shiny, new authority over me. Of course when he showed up in my bedroom a couple days later, my fake surprise didn't seem to befuddle him. Not that anything befuddled big, mighty Eric Northman.

"Sookie." he had said in his deep husky voice.

"Eric." I said, hiding my nervousness toward whatever ridiculous task he was sure as hell going to make me perform.

"I'm going to assume you know why I'm here?" His eyes locked on me and one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes I'd sure as hell like to know why you're here. You know darn well I don't exactly look forward to your visits."

"I know you've been dreaming about me, so whether you'd like to admit or not you do look forward to my visits." I tried to relax and keep my cheeks from going bright red. He was right, I _had _been dreaming about him... but that was just his blood making me feel things that were artificial. His breath brushed my neck as he stepped closer toward me. His deep voice gave me a certain kind of chills.

"I won't be admitting _that _anytime soon."

"I've got time." He purred.

"Okay, what do you want Eric?" I was not going to let him get me all flustered.

"I was hoping you'd be a little more pleasant to your new sheriff than that." he said with a smirk, which I had to admit was kind of sexy. "But I didn't just come to erm.., hang out."

"Well no kidding." I scoffed.

"As your new sheriff I'd like to invoke your services." He continued to smirk, which irked me.

"No."

"The funny thing is.. you can't say no."

"I just did."

"Sookie do I really need to go over the rules of being a vampire with you?"

"What do you want me to do."

He grinned widely, "Well what I'd like you to do is take off your clothes and have wild, carnal sex with me, but I prefer when-" I cut him off.

"Do I really have to call Bill." He looked thoughtful for a moment but then just shrugged.

"I've seen enough of Bill lately, but it'll happen soon enough Sookie. It's an inevitability." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I came here to tell you that I need you to work the bar at Fangtasia for a couple days, I need a break form incompetent humans, they disgust me after some time. Plus you fit the job criteria."

"I don't even wanna know what your 'criteria' is."

"Be there after dark tomorrow, and that's an order from your sheriff," he paused for a moment, "Oh and your gonna have to wear something better than..." he looked my floral dress up and down with discernible distaste. "That."

"I hate you."

"It's insatiably hot when you're angry."

"Get out Eric."

"So hot..." He looked a bit serious for a second, but his smirk was back just before he disappeared from whence he came.

I awoke the next evening to find a pile of clothes in my bedroom. Generally a lot of leather and sequins, but not lots of fabric. Deciding to go with leather over sequins I assembled one of the outfits and began to get dressed, knowing this was going to be an, at the least, interesting night. If only I'd known what was to come. As I pulled on the tight leather pants I felt an odd feeling. Doing my job tonight didn't seem as bad as I'd made it out to be and as I checked myself out in the mirror, I discovered that in these clothes my body looked pretty damn sexy.

I arrived at Fangtasia, tall, black high heels and all, about an hour later.

"You showed up." A low, cool voice said into my ear.

"Eric don't do that!" I really didn't think that as a vampire people would be able to sneak up on me anymore.

"You look... deliciously edible." He grinned, and I didn't know if he was going to attempt to eat me. I trudged past him and into the club. Music pounded as the basically naked dancers swirled among their poles to it's bass. It was a sea of vamps and humans alike, the mood seemed a tad darker than the airy expressions on some of the peoples faces. I began tending the bar, and it was easier than I'd expected, as most of the orders were true blood. The only downside was Eric's constant stare from the other side of the room, that creepy little smirk permanently stuck on his face.

About an hour and half into the night I was actually having a bit of fun, and began to feel that this could be much worse. I was definitely right on that count. Suddenly a sharp tug in my stomach made me look up, and standing right there in front of me was Bill... making out with some human girl. I felt sick, and pissed off.

"Hey, excuse me." I shouted, walking up to him. He turned to me and froze, his eyes bugging out of his sockets.

"Sookie... I..." He stuttered.

"What the Fuck Bill?"

"I-I was feeding."

"Get out. Just get out." I was fuming. _What the fuck?_

"I think it's time for you to go." Eric suddenly appeared behind me. Bill looked at what I assume was anger and hurt on my face, then to Eric's stern serious expression, and disappeared. Despite my impossible strength, my knees felt week.

"I'm taking my break." And with that I went through the nearest door, and wound up in Eric's office. Sitting down in the leather chair, angry, bloody, ruby tears slid down my cheeks. The hurt and betrayal inside me was so enormous I was shaking. I felt like I could kill him, right then and there.

"Your breaks almost over." Eric said, stepping inside the room a couple minutes later. And suddenly, in my insane frame of mind, an insane idea popped into my head. Before I even gave myself the time to think about it, I acted on it. I wasn't really in a think before I act kind of mood, not that I ever thought before I acted anyways. Stripping off the leather pants and my top, I pressed myself against Eric. He started to say something but I stopped him.

"Shutup." My lips clashed against his, adrenaline and anger pulsed through my veins and I felt ridiculously good. My lips touched his over and over again. We went form the wall to the chair to finally the desk. His clothes somehow came off in the process as well. It was all over so fast I didn't even really know what I was doing till it was already done. All I knew was that it felt fricken good. Bill who...?

And then I remembered. Oh yeah, Bill Compton, the man that I loved. That's when realisation really did make my heart break completely. Looking to the side I saw Eric, who looked pleased with himself enough. I had this weird sick feeling inside, when another realisation hit me.

"You planned this! Didn't you?" I was yet again, outraged.

"I hope you wouldn't expect any less from me." He said, his smirk back on his lips as he slipped his clothes back on.

"And that's why I will never love you." Hurt pulsed through me as I recalled that the person I did love, my maker, was a cheating asshole.

"Am I really worse than him?"

"Just leave me alone Eric." I threw on my clothes, storming out of his office.

"I told you so!" He called after me.

"Urgghh." Why do I always put myself in these situations?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is my attempt at True Blood Fanfiction lol.. I know it's a little ooc but I'm gonna practice more so the next one's more in character. Just for fun, hope you liked it! =)**


End file.
